


The Dark Side

by Shibani



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Queenie, Dark Queenie, Gen, Imperius curse, Male chaunisim can take a hike, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibani/pseuds/Shibani
Summary: Queenie hates the dark but is forced to embrace it.





	The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am new here and this is my first story. It is a bit plot less, but Queenie was giving me dark vibes as soon as I had seen her in the first scene in Crimes of Grindelwald, so here is a dark Queenie. Hope you all like it. Do leave kudos and comments. Can be canon divergent. Also, Crimes of Grindelwald is amazing! Spoiler alert!

It had been two weeks since Queenie was at Numengard. She was ordered by Grindelwald to work on her occulumency and Vinda had also offered to teach her offensive magic, but Queenie had declined the offer. Though she had joined the so-called “dark side”, she wasn't really sure if she needed to use magic to harm anyone.

Not that she hadn't witnessed deaths in these two weeks. The first time she had witnessed Rosier murder a couple, she had forced herself to sleep by crying the entire night for the baby who was orphaned and its dead parents. The second time, she had flinched but had controlled her tears, because Grindelwald's followers surrounded her and she didn't want to look like the weaker one among so many others. She had seen deaths for an entire lifetime, and she wanted this to stop but knew that until the end of the war, that was unlikely.  
She was ordered to teach Credence, or now known as Aurelius, basic spells that he would require to know before he was trained by Grindelwald himself. Credence was the only thing that linked him to America, to Tina, to Newt and Jacob.

It wasn’t like she regretted joining Grindelwald, but every time she thought of Jacob and the disgusted look, he had given her in the graveyard, her heart bled. She hadn’t seen Tina for weeks now. She missed the awkward magizoologist too. They were her family, the only ones left.

She heard the door being knocked and looked up at Rosier, who had a dark smile on her face.  
“I have a surprise for you, someone from America.” Her thoughts immediately went to Tina but her muscles relaxed as Mr. Graves entered the room.  
Though she didn't really know what to say to Mr. Graves, she respected the man for the amount of power he had, for his strength. Tina respected him, idealized him and that reason was enough for Queenie to respect Mr. Graves.

But that Mr. Graves seemed like a distant memory, a man she had met in passing, as she looked at Mr. Graves who stood in front of her. His eyes were gaunt, his clothes were too big for him. He looked as if he was in distant land, altogether. His eyes didn't have any emotions.

“Hello Mr. Graves, please have a seat,” He nodded. Queenie noticed that he sat on the edge of the seat as if fearing her.  
She tried to read his mind, but couldn't see a thing! It was as if he was enchanted. The lost look in his eyes only confirmed her suspicions. 

“Mr. Graves is on a mission,” Vinda spoke, breaking the silence.  
“He is going to teach you, offensive magic,” Queenie opened her mouth to deny, but gasped in shock when Vinda continued,  
“It will be his last day here if he can’t teach you, Ms. Goldstein.”  
Queenie looked at the man who was once her boss. She didn't want him to die, neither did she want him to live this miserable life.

“Please let him be,”  
“Oh, we will. But you must know this, you are powerful, so powerful that the men around can’t accept it. They hate it, Goldstein. They hate women being superior to them, but Grindelwald knows better. He knows you can compete with your sister, he knows you are her equal. Prove to those men wrong, fight, honey!”  
“I can’t be Teenie,”  
“You don’t have to be, you both are different, special. Understand this Queenie, once this war is over, you will have whatever you have desired, and for the war to be won, we need every wand with a powerful master, for the greater good, and for love,” Vinda walked out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queenie now joined the meetings, now, after two weeks of strenuous training, she was officially Grindelwald’s follower. She sat next to Credence, who sat on the left of Grindelwald and was now reading everyone’s thoughts, who sat further away from Grindelwald. They were disgusted that the pink clad dainty girl was being given so much power, and reading these thoughts made her angry. She remembered how Tina was always given desk jobs and not allowed to go on the field, because she belonged to the “weaker sex”. Only Mr. Graves had allowed her to take decisions and lead missions and this was one of the main reasons she had admired him.

She pointed her wand at a man who was mentally disrobing her and was able to hex him, without uttering a spell. His neighbors tried to help him, but Queenie cast another hex to make sure that no one could touch him. “Well done” She heard Grindelwald in her head and looked at him, who had a relaxed expression on his face as if nothing had happened. He wordlessly cast a _Silencio_ on the writhing man and let him burn in agony of Queenie’s hexes.

“I am saddened to inform you that we lost an important follower today,” Queenie shut her eyes, waiting to hear some name assuming the death would affect her, not the name. But hearing Mr. Graves name in Grindelwald’s thoughts made her snap her eyes open and look at him in shock and fear. He nodded curtly at her. Queenie fisted her palms to take a control over her emotions.

“He, as you all know, was imperiused. I didn't desire to place him under an unforgivable, but the man was a threat, yet he had proven himself quite beneficial, as you can see,” He pointed at the injured follower “He was sent on a mission today, but the murderer understood that he was under an enchantment and killed him,”

“Who?”

“Tina Goldstein”

Queenie didn’t know how to feel. The thought of her sister murdering someone broke her, but that someone was a man who had no purpose in his life anymore. She stopped hexing the man and glanced at Grindelwald, who was looking at her and before she knew it, her mind went numb and a voice echoed in her head, _“You are Grindelwald’s follower, you will obey him, and do only his bidding,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are more than welcome :)


End file.
